Elongate, transportable units standing upright during use (for example, silos or the like) are usually transported in lying position on a vehicle (for example, a van) so that, during loading and/or unloading of the transportable unit, it is necessary to tilt the unit through an angle of 90.degree..
From Dutch patent specification No. 167,635 there is known a vehicle provided with a loading bridge which can be turned about a pivot axis located near the rear end of the chassis of the vehicle and extending horizontally and transversely of the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. There is provided a hook-like coupling member which can be coupled with the end of a unit to be transported, standing on the ground so that the end of the unit can be drawn up with the aid of the hook, after which the unit can be drawn onto the loading bridge in the direction of the longitudinal axis.